


Этой ночью

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Грей/Эльза [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, PWP, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: После памятного разговора утром, Грей вновь пришел ночевать к Эльзе.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Этой ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Утром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079855) by [Jas Tina (Jastina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina), [WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021). 



Эльза уже успела сто раз пожалеть, что сегодня вместо привычной пижамы надела тонкую короткую ночнушку. Потому что Грей был не просто горячим, он обжигал. Своим обнажённым телом, прижимавшимся со спины. Широкой ладонью, что самовольно покоилась на талии. Коленом, по-хозяйки втиснутым между бёдер. Дыханием, щекочущим затылок. И губами, влажно ткнувшимися в основание шеи...

СТОП! Губами?!

Эльза распахнула глаза и ошалело уставилась в темноту. Тело парализовало. От неожиданного чужого поцелуя и мелкой дрожи, палящей волной прокатившейся от макушки до пят.

— Эльз-а-а... — мучительно-сладко вздохнул Грей. — Ты так вкусно пахнешь...

Он заворочался, затылок снова обдало волной горячего воздуха, и раскалённый жар начал растекаться по шее, поднимаясь вверх к щекам. Грей что-то невнятно пробормотал и потёрся носом, делая глубокие вдохи. Плечо Эльзы обожгло новое прикосновение: и жгучее, и сладкое, с отголосками его ледяной магии.

Она прикусила губу и зажмурилась, старательно делая вид, что всё ещё спит, пока Грей самозабвенно покрывал лёгкими поцелуями её шею и плечо, оттягивая вниз тонкую бретельку ночнушки. Его бёдра недвусмысленно толкнулись вперёд, и Эльза с ужасом ощутила то, на что прежде не обращала внимание — твёрдое и ничем не прикрытое желание Фуллбастера настойчиво ткнулось между ягодиц, а после, сместившись чуть ниже, принялось елозить меж сведённых бёдер. И всё бы ничего, но эти нехитрые движения отдавались ноющей тяжестью внизу живота.

Умом Скарлетт понимала, что надо бы остановить Грея, отпихнуть, отвесить хорошую затрещину... Но едва об этом подумала, как к чувствительный точке на шее прижались его губы и слегка втянули кожу. Тонкая ткань простыни затрещала под напором напряжённых пальцев.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — жарко прошептал этот искуситель, мазнув языком по только что оставленной метке. Он слегка изменил положение, перехватил Эльзу поперёк живота и властно придвинул к себе, рефлекторно вжимаясь в бёдрами и потираясь членом о скрытую тонкой тканью промежность.

Скарлетт приглушённо застонала, прогибаясь в спине и невольно прижимаясь ближе, стирая последние крохи расстояния. К чему притворство, если тело плавится от умелых ласк напарника. Когда она успела закинуть руку и запустить пальцы в волосы Фуллбастера, она так и не поняла. Зато хорошо запомнила момент, когда его ладонь собственнически сжала упругое полушарие, а пальцы принялись поигрывать соском. И когда он успел стянуть ее ночнушку?

Эльза повернула голову, чтобы потребовать немедленно прекратить, но Грей не дал ей сказать и слова. Его губы нашли её, запечатывая любые возмущения властным поцелуем.

Он был везде. Реальнее, чем самый реалистичный сон. Жарко целовал, прогоняя прочь все сомнения. Задирал подол и беспрепятственно хозяйничал в трусах, нежно поглаживая влажные складки. Скарлетт чувствовала, как её собственная влага стекает между бёдер, и неосознанно прижималась к нему задницей, потираясь о торчащий член. Оставалось только согласиться с тем, что хотела его так же явно и жадно, как и он её.

Он снова прихватил зубами кожу на шее, в то время как его пальцы, увлажнённые горячей смазкой, медленно толкались в её лоно.

— Гре-е-ей... — протестующие выдохнула Эльза, перехватывая его руку и пытаясь вытащить из трусов.

— М-да? — горячо зашептал он, выцеловывая дорожку от основания шеи до уха и продолжая нехитрую, но настойчивую ласку.

— А-ах... — только и смогла выдать Скарлетт. Остановить или поддаться эмоциям? К тому же они оба пьяны, а значит, завтра им обоим будет чертовски стыдно... Но внутри уже бушевало пламя, разожжённое умелыми ласками, а тело болезненно ныло, требуя разрядки. И как такое возможно? Это же Грей... Верный напарник и угрюмый мальчишка, которого она знала с детства. Тогда почему же он так на неё действует? Почему она теряет последние остатки разума в его объятиях?

Эльза ахнула, когда он оставил новую метку на шее. И почему-то ни сказала ни слова, когда приспустил с неё трусики и придвинулся ближе.

Первый толчок сорвался с губ болезненным стоном. Эльза протестующе выгнулась, почувствовав, как низ живота слегка скрутило болезненной судорогой, но Фуллбастер не дал ей отстраниться. Замер, крепко прижав к себе, и тяжело задышал, давая ей время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

— Дура, — беззлобно усмехнулся он, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями шею. Его ладонь вновь нырнула между ног Эльзы, ласково поглаживая набухший бугорок. — Могла бы и предупредить...

— Я думала... ты знаешь... — сипло произнесла она. Это ощущение наполненности было для неё в новинку, но вместе с лёгким дискомфортом по телу расползалось приятное тепло.

— Откуда? — выдохнул он ей на ухо, стараясь двигаться медленно, чтобы не причинить ей новой боли.

— Ты же вчера... спра -ах! -шивал... — Эльза невольно ахнула, когда Грей, увлекшись, позволил себе чуть резче толкнуться вперёд, сдавленно простонав сквозь зубы. Она тут же почувствовала, как пальцы нажали на клитор, посылая сладостные волны по телу. Скарлетт рефлекторно сжалась, зажимая его руку между бёдер и ярче ощутив его член внутри.

Грей глухо зарычал и снова как-то странно дёрнулся, уткнувшись носом ей в затылок.

— Прости, Эльза... — полузадушенно зашептал он, высвободив руку и вцепившись пальцами в бедро. — Но я больше не могу...

И он задвигался. Чаще. Резче. Скарлетт понимала, что ему сейчас должно быть очень хорошо, иначе Грей не трахал бы её так исступленно, стараясь быть как можно глубже. Не впивался бы пальцами, удерживая на месте. Не дышал бы так надрывно ей в затылок...

Она ощутила, как его толчки участились, как внутри сладко защекотало. Услышала, как Грей сдавленно застонал и задрожал всем телом, продолжая хаотично двигаться в ней. И как внутри стало горячо и вязко от его семени...

— Прости... — он тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лбом в её плечо. — Мне нет оправдания... Я всё исправлю... Обещаю...

— Дурак, — тепло усмехнулась Эльза, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Грей смотрел на неё с обожанием в глазах и идиотской улыбкой на лице.

— Ага, — согласно кивнул он и чмокнул её в нос. — Зато влюблённый.

Глаза Эльзы удивленно расширились — насколько же нужно быть непроходимой дурой, чтобы не замечать очевидное.

— А ты думала, я просто так вламывался к тебе по ночам? — усмехнулся Фуллбастер, заметив догадку, отразившуюся на её лице.

— Мог бы просто сказать, — она смущенно потупила глаза, чувствуя, как краснеет под его насмешливым взглядом.

— Я пытался. Но ты каждый раз предлагала мне подумать о чувствах Джувии, — великодушно напомнил он.

— Какая же я дура! — сокрушенно пробормотала Скарлетт, пряча пылающее от стыда лицо в ладонях.

— Зато целиком и полностью моя! — самодовольно заключил Грей, отнимая её руки и нежно целуя.

У них ещё будет время обсудить, как сообщить Локсар ужасно неприятную новость. А сейчас можно заняться кое-чем поинтереснее.


End file.
